He's Mine
by Anigodd
Summary: Jealous England. Established RusAme. Please try, this isn't the first story I've written.


Sup guys! This is my…3rd fanfic but the first on , the rest are on Wattpad.

 _**RUSAME FIC AND YANDERE!ENGLAND**_

Hopefully you will enjoy, warnings are in the beginning of each chapter.

Anyways, this is just a disclaimer:

*I do not own Hetalia or its characters, they are created and owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The plotline is mine.*

The Reveal

Warnings: implied sex, fluff, language?

They been together for 22 years. Both had to admit it has been the best yet worst years of their immortal lives. The best because they had finally rebuilt relations with each other, understand each other, and they can be themselves with no masks needed (also A++++ sex but that's not the point here). The worst because…well…the other Nations sorta don't know about their relationship status. They would probably react a few different ways:

1) Fear-pure, undiluted fear of the two strongest Nations being romantically involved

2)Acceptance- perhaps if they see they're happy, they won't interfere (like a 28% chance)

3)Joy- Hungary and Japan would DEFINITELY say something about sips, yaoi, and canons of some sort, Prussia, Lithuania, Demark, and Canada definitely made bets on the two

He just hope England won't be angry. Scratch that-hopes he won't be _livid_. Ever since he and England were on better terms he was sort of…protective in a way. He guesses he feels like he has to be a big brother to him again. He just doesn't want England to crush the true happiness he's finally found.

Well, there's only one way to find out, and that's at the next world meeting. He closed his eyes and let out a breath; his silent plea for something to kill him went unnoticed.

America nervously twisted the simple silver ring on his ring finger as they rode on the elevator. No, it wasn't a wedding ring, more of a promise ring. Russia has a simple gold one like his. Russia eyed him with concern even though he felt nervous as well. He loved America with all his heart and would be driven to insanity if he was taken away from him…or worse. Finally, he spoke up.

"Please don't do that, Мοй подсолнух. If anything happens, I will be by your side, Да." Russia carefully watched America as he relaxed a bit and gave him a small smile. It wasn't one of is large 'Hero Smiles,' it was a real smile that softened his brighter than blue eyes and pink started to dust across his cheeks as he smiled. Russia's breath caught in his throat and a small blush started to dust his cheeks as well as he looked at America. He realized that he was so damn lucky because he _knew_ other Nations have a thing for America, who wouldn't? They won't try anymore soon though, they learned not to touch what was Russia's.

"Thanks Vanya. We'll show them who the best couple around is, and if they have a problem, we'll kick their asses hero style!" He stated this confidently as his 1000 watt smile came back and he fist-pumped the air for emphasis. This was the proud America he knew so well.

America grabbed Russia's hand as soon as the elevator doors opened and they made their way to the meeting room. This meeting was being held in London, making England the host even though Germany will take over at some point. Mostly because England may try to choke France at some point…. America tried to calm his nerves by giving a soft squeeze to Russia's hand and felt a small squeeze in return. He realized how lucky he was to have Russia by his side. As they approached the meeting room, they could already hear the noise from down the hall. What, did you think having 195 countries in one room would be quiet? Joke's on you, it loud as all fuck, and will most likely get louder.

America took a deep breath, glanced at Russia, let go of his hand and opened the large oak doors.

"THE HERO HAS ARIVED!" His loud voice shot through the room and some noise dimmed from the sound. This distraction gave Russia the opportunity to slip into the room unnoticed. He took a sea at the end of the table and put on his small, creepy smile. He watched as America took a seat between Japan and Canada.

"Yo, Japan my man, how've ya been?" He asked cheerfully.

"I have been werr, arigato. How have you been, Amerika-san?" Japan asked calmly. America smiled at Japan and told a half-truth, "I've been fantastic, dude! Thanks!" Of course, he remembered Japan's 'no touching' rule (which he believes he caused and still feels terrible about) and turned to his brother.

"Heya Mattie! How've you been, bro?" he asked as he hugged his brother. Yes, America can see Canada and they are very close, contrary to popular belief. They never determined who was older, but it doesn't bother them in the slightest. In fact, they sometimes tease each other about it when they do something stupid. It doesn't matter, they still love each other, in a brotherly way of course. Matt smiled and hugged his brother back.

"I'm doing fine, Al. But you seem nervous, are you alright?" he asked in his usual soft voice. Shit. He was getting a scrutinizing gaze from Matt and forgot that he could see right through him. It was a blessing but a curse, so he forced a shaky smile.

"Don't worry Mattie," he reassured, "you'll find out very soon," and turned away from Matt to face the podium. Where England was standing. He could feel Matt's questioning gaze boring holes it is back. He felt bad for ignoring him, but he had to, just for a bit longer. He just wanted to sit next to Russia freely right now and play with his soft platinum hair.

Russia was keeping an eye on his Fedya and could see about this. Russia was also nervous about this, but he'd rather kiss Belarus before he admitted that. Instead, he found some peace by watching America and the way his soft blond hair fell across his face and-

"LISTEN UP YOU DUMMKOPFS! ZIS MEETING HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Germany then calmly turned to England as the room immediately silenced, "Jou may start." Germany sat in his seat next to Italy as England took over the podium and began his presentation.

America and Russia's hearts were beating so hard that they were convinced everyone could hear it in the silent meeting room. They anxiously waited for England to finish after what felt like an eternity until finally-

"Alright then. Any questions?" asked England. It was now or never.

"I do, Iggy!" exclaimed America. He stood out of his chair and smiled brightly at him. The entire room was focused on him now. "Well, less of a question and more of an announcement," he stated, grin never wavering.

"Do NOT call me Iggy! And if it's an announcement, wait for your own pres-"

"I would like to hear what Amerika has to say," Russia said in his childish voice. It sent shivers up almost everyone's spine. He wanted to get this over with and also to see how the Nations would react. He wanted to see their faces after this. "Oh, w-well, I guess…then…what do you have to say, America?" he asked warily. Everyone had their full attention on America now. It was now or ever.

He took a breath. "Russia and I are dating," he blurted. The room froze as soon as he said those words and looked around nervous. He spotted Russia nearly out of his seat looking at him as well.

They should've added another reaction to the list: shock and silence. Because that's exactly what they got.


End file.
